Autumn Wolf Encounters the Great Snape
by Autumn Wolf
Summary: Autumn is a Wiccan, but a transAtlantic mishap allows her to learn about another form of magic
1. Default Chapter

Autumn Meets Snape  
  
By (K) Autumn Wolf  
  
  
  
Autumn would have never thought that she would fall in love. Neither did Severus Snape. However, on two opposite ends of the planet, these two dark souls were destined for each other. Amazingly, if it weren't for one fluke in Airliner tickets, the two would have never met.  
  
  
  
Tick-tock.Tick Tock.Tick Tock. Autumn Wolf looked up at the Clock in her Science lab. It was Fourth hour, and here she was, wasting yet another day learning about symbiosis through parasitism, or something along those lines.  
  
"They never have anything interesting to learn in school." Autumn Thought.  
  
Yawning, Autumn picked up her pencil and jotted a note down so she would look like she was paying attention. She had been very careful these last couple of weeks about paying attention. She had gotten into some trouble with the school and had special discipline action taken. The school board had said her back talk and comments had taken " An inappropriate turn towards the worst," and they knew she was "capable of much better."  
  
Autumn knew that this was just a special way of saying " Autumn, you're a bitch, shape up or get the hell out." This was typical of the school she went to. It was a conservative, predominantly Republican, Caucasian and tight-assed area, and had no remorse for a morbid girl like Autumn. It was amazing that they hadn't kicked her out of school. She had done many things for the sole purpose of shock value.  
  
One example of this behavior was when she took a trip to Grand Rapids, Michigan, about 5 minuets from her house and bought quite a load-full of clothes, jewelry and accessories from her local Purple East store. Also, she had recently adopted a vampiric obsession, and had eagerly read all of Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles, much to the School's Librarian's discourage. The only beacon light at the school was her Music teacher, Ms. Riverside. She was the only culturally aware person from here to the next Amoco station, where it was owned by a kind Arabic man named Osad, and who supplied her family with frozen dinners from India.  
  
The bell rang abruptly, knocking Autumn out of her thoughts, which had been flooded with her favorite subject, (which also happened to be her religion), Wicca. In fact, Autumn had just fought a war against the School's "appropriate dress code" limit. They has deemed her Pentagram pendant as "Unsuitable and disruptive." Luckily, Autumn had brought in a whole stack of legal right's papers and suits won by the student of this very nature. In the end, Autumn had revealed the true meaning of the symbol, Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Spirit.  
  
As the day dragged by, Autumn fell asleep in two different periods, Math and Lunch.. She had done her homework at HOME, and did not have to rely on the lunch period to do her homework, which many of her peers did.  
  
When Autumn got home, she almost immediately was whisked off. She was on her way to Germany, where she would spend the nest 3 weeks with her brother, Josh, who lived in Berlin. As she got out of the car and checked her bags, she wondered what would be on her agenda for her trip. She defiantly wanted to see the concentration camps because she had been very interested in the Second World War.  
  
As Autumn boarded the plane, she glanced at her ticket. The gate she was to enter was gate 19, but the international transfer board that blinked the flight numbers and gates said that her Gate was 24. Guessing that the boards were newer and more accurate, she swung her carry-on bag on her shoulder, waved to her mom, and headed to where she would be boarding in less than 20 minuets.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahh.nothing like seeing the Atlantic sea so placid on a clear day like this. This was a strange thought for Autumn to think though. Usually she preferred the cloudy abyss in the Fall. Glancing at her watch, she noticed that it was going to be a while before she would be touching land, so she decided it was best to keep occupied. She reached down and took out a book from her Carry-on bag. Deciding on "Embracing the Moon" by Yasmine Glaenorn, Autumn settled down in her seat, but did not take off her safety belt, for she was deathly afraid of heights.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When The Flight attendant announced to the passengers that the plane was landing, it immediately struck a strange chord in Autumn. It had only been 8 hours, and the flight to Germany was 10 . Standing up, Autumn rushed to the front of the plane.  
  
"Excuse me, miss? Excuse me!" Autumn asked the flight attendant"  
  
"Yes miss? How may I help you?"  
  
" Ummm. Could you tell me what country I am in?" autumn pressed  
  
With a strange look, the flight attendant softly replied " England. where did you expect to go on a one-way ticket to.England?"  
  
How could this happen? She was supposed to be in Germany, not England! And what about her luggage? What would she wear..and.Oh No!.. did the saturate just say ONE WAY ticket!! What would she do!?  
  
  
  
Five hours later, everything that Autumn owned would fit neatly into her back pack. A portable CD played equipped with a few Cd's, Kittie and Metallica. About 200 $ cash, and some clothes and books. That was it. She couldn't believe that she was stranded in England. She knew no one there and was lost, not knowing even what city she was in!  
  
Distressed, Autumn decided that the smartest thing was to go and find a pay phone. The only problem was that she only had German and American money, and didn't have a pound to her name. She quickly decided that she would slip in a local shop and ask some questions. Glancing around, she saw a café and ran across the lane to the door, swinging it open and letting the robust smell of fresh coffee grounds hit her full force.  
  
  
  
Severus Snape was not one who would usually venture out into the muggle world. In fact, this was most unusual for him. He would regularly be sitting in the dark, damp chambers in the dungeon. Unfortunately, he was subbing for Muggle studies on account that the usual teacher was on vacation in France. So here he was, leaving his safe haven and large tome- like books back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the general observation of Muggles, or non-magical people.  
  
The day had gone pretty bad on standard of Snape's scale, and the extent of his excitement was when he got bored and spilled hot Mocha Latte all over some snobby college kid who was yelling at his girlfriend ( but Snape would never admit to doing this even under the imperius curse, for kind doings in Snape's realm was forbidden.)  
  
Just as Severus as about to stand up and quit the grueling job at hand, the bell rang on the door and in walked a teenaged girl. Snape was astounded and taken aback by her beauty. She was about 5 foot 6 with breast- length dark brown hair, and dark green eyes that could penetrate even the most hidden soul. Snape was surprised, someone with this beauty and stature would usually be wearing some Spice Girl or N*Sync shirt and trendy little getup. Then Severus realized what he was dealing with, she was a darker kind of beauty. A morbid person with a dark attraction, this girl seemed to be silently shouting "Get away from me!" to anyone and everyone in the vicinity.  
  
However, Severus had learned his lesson for loving a muggle in the past and stood up, forgetting any chance with this vampiric beauty. However, he didn't realize what would happen in the next instant  
  
As Autumn walked in the café, she noticed a man sitting alone in the recess of the darkest corner of the room. He was tallish and had shoulder length jet-black hair. He seemed pleasantly unpleasant, and just her luck, he was standing up. For a moment, something happened that had never occurred to be possible to Autumn, she got the jitters. Her palms went all sweaty and her breath was taken away. Amazingly, Autumn had never been in love, so she knew nothing of this alien feeling.attraction.  
  
  
  
As the pair walked toward each other they had no idea that they were the perfect match for one another. When Autumn reached the path Severus was taking, she stopped abruptly and looked deeply into his eyes and asked, " Possible that you help me?"  
  
Snape was surprised his cherished dark Angel was speaking, and with a very beckoning voice, as if to lure him into the depths of her darkness.  
  
" What do you want?" He snapped, and was shocked at the strength and confidence of his voice  
  
Autumn smirked and said " Oh, I was just wondering if you could tell me where a bank was, and How I can leave this place. I am supposed to be I Germany with my brother."  
  
" Hmmm.. Well you are in Liverpool, England and the bank is just down the corner." Snape paused, and noticed her Pentagram around her neck, He has seen that symbol associated with the Muggle version of Witchcraft, Wicca." Nice Pentagram." He remarked.  
  
" Oh Thanks! Most people don't know what it is and where it is from. Amazing that you know. And yes, I'm a witch by the way."  
  
Snape stopped, even if this girl, no WOMAN, was a muggle, hadn't she earned the right to know of the extent of magic? She knew of Wiccan and Pagan magick. but had no idea of what his magic was like.  
  
Maybe it was his heart was being cleared of cobwebs and his secret dream of loving and being loved was resurfacing, but he stared at this dark woman and decided that he should take a chance. What could it hurt? He could always perform a memory charm if she freaked out on him.  
  
" You know.Magick that you practice isn't the only magick that exists. There is other magick. Like you read about in fairy tales, except, this is real. An no, I am not pulling your string so you'll got o bed with me."  
  
Autumn's eyes widened. She had always known that the magick she performed must have only been scratching the surface that was out there. Maybe "Practical Magic" wasn't just a movie. Maybe it was possible..  
  
" I knew it! I just knew it!" Autumn blurted at the handsome stranger. " Oh. I am Autumn by the way. So what do you mean? What can you show me? Please.. I believe you!"  
  
Autumn? Such a beautiful name. It seemed appropriate. Autumn was traditionally the time of death, and this girl seemed to be very closely connected to her name's origin.  
  
" I am Severus Snape. What do I mean about Magic? I'll show you, that is, if you follow me. I will take you to a place that only existed in your mind, and no this isn't some innuendo for an orgasm."  
  
Autumn pulled back a smile. Handsome, smart, funny, and a witch, what else could she ask for in a guy? Even if he did just want to get into her pants, it's not like she had anything else to do!  
  
" Well, Mr. Severus Snape, I will follow, so lead."  
  
Severus was happy about his luck; this girl had just agreed to follow his back to Hogwarts! In all of his life, no girl had ever given him consent to take her somewhere.. was this a date? It was amazing that he finally had a chance to make up for lost time. The only problem was that she must have been half his age. Severus wondered if Autumn was thinking the same as he was, if she considered him a possible date. What was running thru her mind?  
  
Autumn blinked a deep blink and walked slightly behind Severus. She wondered where they were going, what he had in store for her, how long would it take to get there? Her mind was reeling with the possibility of magic. It was amazing that she had a chance to witness first hand the wonders unseen.  
  
Severus decided that it would be best if he took Autumn through to Hogwarts by platform 9 ¾. Turning to Autumn he took her hand and said, " This is going to seem daft to have to walk straight into a barrier, but it's the only way."  
  
Autumn nodded and said " As you wish! And no, I am not worrying about looking dumb, I mean, I am supposed to be in Berlin, Germany with my brother."  
  
"how did that happen?" Snape asked?  
  
" I boarded the wrong plane back at The Gerald R. Ford airport in Grand Rapids, Michigan. The U.S of A?"  
  
"Ohh.. Now I see, I thought you must be an American, or just a great actress." Snape remarked  
  
" Actually," Autumn smiled (which was very much out of practice) " I am both, American AND a great actress. 


	2. Letters & Trainstations

Moving through the busy and crowded streets, Autumn and Snape walked side by brside, taking turns to give each other sideways glances. Autumn kept thinking to brherself 'this cannot be real.' Luckily for her, it was. She had not had such an bradventure in her life; especially one that has began as a misfortune. Taking another brglance at Severus, Autumn felt a sense of calm bewilderment: who is this man? br brSnape was thinking similar thoughts. He felt so in synch with Autumn, and brtalking to her was not forced like it was with other women. Remembering the reason brhe even ventured out into the muggle world, Severus stopped abruptly. br br"I have to do something.I forgot. I am, well, on a bit of a mission." Snape said to Autumn. br br" Okay, I am willing to do some unplanned things today. You know, seeing as today was totally unplanned in the first place." br brSeverus was pleased. 'At least she is not difficult to get along with' he brthought to himself. And indeed she wasn't. As Severus and Autumn moved their brwas to a small bookshop off the main road, they began conversing about magic. br br"You are serious when you say that magic is real? You don't mean David brCoppefeild-type magic, do you?" Autumn asked. br br" No, not that I know whom that is...but I do not mean stage magic. I truly brmean levitation and disappearing and all sorts of fun things like that. My specialty is brpotions. Bottling fame, creating glory, stifling pride. Potions are very, well.potent. brIt is an exact science and very powerful. Potions offer a multitude of effects." br brAutumn was excited, " You must promise to teach me!" Snape smirked. br"All in good time, first I have to pick up a very important book at an unimportant store." br brSnape led Autumn into "Grand's Valley of Literature" bookshop. Searching brthe shelves, Autumn noticed that most of the books were old and sooty, tombs of brgreat proportion that, when opened, were penned in many languages, and some of brthe books simply were just boxes in disguise. Following Severus, who seemed to be brlooking for something in particular, Autumn noticed an odd assortment of papers brsitting in a wicker basket just at the end of a shelf of books that seemed to pertain to brthe taming of shrews. br brLooking closer at the loose pages, Autumn noticed that some of the papers brhas writing, others just sketches until she saw a letter that caught her eye. Severus brSnape signed it! She riffled about in the basket a bit more, and found two other brletters written by Severus. Stuffing them into her pocket, not feeling at all guilty at brthe plundering she was engaging in, Autumn quickly found Severus, who was brpurchasing a few books at the desk next to the door. br br" Is this all you needed today" The cashier asked politely. Snape nodded, brwalked briskly to the door, and held it open for Autumn to pass through first. br"What a gentleman" she said, smirking and blushing simultaneously. br"You'll need to follow close, we will be needing to catch a train quickly if brwe want to get to the Great Hall for the feast." Autumn raised her eyebrows.Great brHall? Feast? It sounded magical and wonderful, but confusing as well. Checking her brpockets to make sure she still had the stolen letters from the bookshop, Autumn brgrabbed a hold of Severus' hand. Snape was a bit startled, and looked quickly at brAutumn, who simply replied " You said follow close, and this is as close as I can get brin public." Snape curled his mouth into a smile. 'Frisky young thing,' he thought, ' brbut that is defiantly not a bad thing.' br brWhen Snape finally led Autumn to King Cross Station, she was amazed. brAmerican train stations were often deserted or abandoned, but King's Cross Station brwas filled with people. Better yet, she has the suspicion that it was always busy. brSnape led Autumn to a barrier between platforms nine and ten. Leaning over, Snape brwhispered sensually in her ear, "Just go ahead, walk right through, don't be scared." br brTaking a deep breath and hoping to the Gods that this man wasn't insane, br(This, of course, would be a test that would prove otherwise) step after step, Autumn brapproached the barricade closer and closer. With her nose inches from the wall, she brtook one last step and felt a large wind that seemed to pick up her body and move it brforward a few feet. Looking straight in front of her was a large purple train of royal color. br br"Good, I was hoping muggles would make it through," said a voice behind brher. Autumn spun around to see a very pleased-looking Severus. Holding the books brhe had bought at Grand's Valley. " Muggle.?" Autumn wondered out loud. br brSeverus stopped momentarily. " Oh, a muggle is someone of a non-magical brheritage, which would be you." Autumn began to protest, but Severus began brspeaking again, " I mean, of course, my particular form of magic, not Wicca." brAutumn seemed satisfied with his explanation. Just as she began to ask another brquestion, Severus motioned for her to follow him. br brWalking in the direction of the train's boarding steps, Autumn and Severus brstepped onto the train. br br"We don't have to pay?" Autumn was confused, thinking ALL brtransportation-costed money in some form or another. br"No," Snape answered, "The staff here know me well enough, and they see brmy robes. They know I am a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." brAutumn accepted this answer, though she was confused. Severus Snape led her down a corridor to an empty compartment where he motioned for her to sit. br br" I have to send a note to the Headmaster to give him a bit of a warning that bryou will be arriving with me. Hopefully I will not be in much trouble. Knowing my brheadmaster, he will not punish me." Autumn nodded, and Severus slipped out of the brdoor, closing it gently. br brSeizing the opportunity, Autumn quickly grabbed for the papers hidden brsafely in her pockets. Unfolding them, she began to read:  
  
br br"I do not regret the past three years, but I do regret spending them with you; bra person that I once believed loved me, and someone I thought I loved back. There is brnoting I want more than a chance to move back in time and relive them without you, brfor you have stolen my heart, and I fear that I will never be able to love again. ~ brSeverus Snape" br brAutumn looked up and sat a moment in shock. 'He must have been in a brrelationship before.that would explain the slight apprehension to me, and also the brshock of being touched by another human being again.' br brJust then, Severus slipped back into the compartment and closed the door. " brI'm back" he said, forcing a smile. " I expect that the snack cart will be coming brsoon. I warn you, don't indulge, we have a large supply of food back at the castle brthat I am excited to be able to share with you this evening." br brHowever, there was not need for Severus Snape to warn Autumn, because brwithin a few minutes of the trains departure from platform 9 ¾, she was slumped on brhis shoulder, asleep until their arrival. 


End file.
